


Through Their Eyes: Series One

by feathertail



Series: Trillian RP Fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, High School, Interviews, M/M, Orientation, RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to 'Through Their Eyes: Series One'. In this series we'll be following the lives of five students as they go through a year of high school. We'll uncover what goes on behind the scenes, at home, and everything in between in these episodes, and see everything from budding relationships to break-ups (though hopefully not too many of those!) Just sit back and enjoy the ride!</p><p>Tags updated continually, but rating shouldn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One: Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely RP buddies for starting this with me; find us here:  
> fallen-angel-assbutt.tumblr.com - plays Wanda, Bucky, Tony, Fury, and Sam.  
> famouslastblog.tumblr.com - plays Nat, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Vision.  
> feathertailsilverstripe.tumblr.com - plays Pietro, Phil, Peter, Scott, and Thor.

**Welcome to high school. In the first series of _Through Their Eyes_ , we'll take a closer look at the lives of five normal students at a normal high school. We'll uncover what goes on behind the scenes, at home, and everything in between in these episodes, and see everything from budding relationships to break-ups (though hopefully not too many of those!) Why don't you sit back and enjoy the ride? It's certain to be entertaining...**

* * *

 

**There's a single chair in front of a rolling camera in a bright room. The chair has 'Through Their Eyes' on the back. It is currently empty. There is a man behind the camera, but his face is not visible. He holds a clipboard in his hand with five names on it. He waits.**

* * *

Tony took a step in, making a sweep of the area quickly, nudging a pair of sunglasses off his nose and made his way to the seat, collapsing in it lazily.  
**A voice spoke from behind the camera. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"**  
Tony squinted against the lights, tilting his head to try and pick out the face but shrugged it off after a second of trying. "Sure. Name's Tony, Tony Stark."  
**"Tell us about yourself, Tony."**  
Tony laughed. "Well that's quite the question! Where to even start. Let's see...I'm an upperclassmen here. I spend most of my time either in the labs or...out." he gave a dramatic wink, making his point clear.  
**"So are you single? Or have you got your eye on someone?"**  
Tony leaned back, chewing through that question much more carefully than he probably needed to. "Single...yes. Have my eyes on someone..." he couldn't help a small smile. "Well I won't say I don't."  
**"How long have you been at this school?"**  
"This is my fourth year here! Managed to survive on little to no sleep and a LOT of coffee. Did you know that coffee and red bulls taste horrid mixed? Cause they do."  
**"I'm sure at least some of our viewers didn't know that. So, for our _international_ viewers, how old does that make you in your fourth year of high school?"**  
"As a scientist I do not recommend it. Does weird things to your heart and makes writing hard." He stated, holding out his hand and forcing it to shake like he was having tremors. "Didn't know this would be so popular. Uh...makes me 18."  
**"Do you have any siblings?"**  
Tony shook his head quickly. "Nope." He hummed, popping his lips on the 'p'. "I'm an only child."  
**"Who are your best friends, both in and out of school?"**  
 "My friends in and out of school are the same. Got my number one science bro Bruce Banner, who's in my grade. There is a kid a year younger than me who I guess I can call a frienemy? We butt heads but he's a good kid. His name is Steve." He listed off thoughtfully "there are other more casual friends, you know? But those two are a different layer."  
**"Apart from science, do you have any other hobbies?"**  
"I'm an aspiring engineer so I spend quite a bit of time messing with mechanics and building little robots and such. Also a lot of computer coding and such." He listed off like it was nothing at all.  
**"Interesting. And, final question, Tony. What made you want to join this programme?"**  
"I like the concept. You get to see school for what it really like and not that crap like high school musical..." he paused, narrowing his eyes. "You're not going to make us do that are you? Cause if so I'm gone."  
**There was a small laugh from behind the camera. "No, Tony, rest assured there will be no singing and dancing unless you want to sing and dance. Thank you for your time."**  
Tony hopped back to his feet and saluted. "No way in hell." He cackled and turned to head back out .  
**The camera continued rolling as the chair waited to be filled by the next person.**

* * *

Thor opened the door with a bang, not flinching at the loud noise as he swept in and deposited himself in the chair. He looked into the camera with a grin.  
**"Welcome to our programme. Would you like to introduce yourself for the audience?"**  
Thor grinned. "Certainly!" His voice was loud and booming and echoed around the room. "Greetings! My name is Thor! I am a transfer student from Norway! America is most interesting!"  
**"So you're from Norway. How long have you been in America?"**  
Thor's grin only widened. "Many years now! I came here when I was but a child of ten!"  
**"That's very nice. How have you been spending your time since you came here?"**  
"My friends have been showing me the greatness of America! 'Tis truly fabulous!" Thor gesticulated with his hands as he spoke, the braids and beads in his long hair swinging as he moved.  
**"And who are those friends?"**  
"There are many! Friends Steven, Anthony, Phillip, and they are just a few!" Thor nodded and grinned.  
**"It's good to find friends. Have any of them caught your eye in a different way?"**  
"No, we are all good friends, but I see no love developing for me in the future. I am happy this way! 'Tis naught but brotherly love!"  
**"What about family? Did you leave any siblings behind?"**  
"Aye," Thor looked saddened slightly for a moment. "Mine brother, Loki."  
**"Do you get homesick?"**  
"A little," Thor admitted. "But 'tis not as bad as it was when I first came and I had no friends. Now I have many and it is manageable."  
**"So what are your hobbies?"**  
"I very much enjoy sport, but folklore also fascinates me, as do American movies!" Thor grinned, perking back up.  
**"Nice to hear you found something you like out here. How old are you?"**  
"I am in my eighteenth year of age!" Thor beamed, gesticulating again.  
**"What brought this project to your attention and made you want to join?"**  
"All my friends discussed it with great enthusiasm and persuaded me to join! They said it would bring good diversity to the show, and here I sit!" Thor chuckled, gesturing at the chair.  
**"That's excellent to hear. We're glad to have you with us. Thank you for speaking to us."**  
"'Tis my pleasure, friend. Thank you!" Thor grinned and waved to the camera as he stood up and walked to the door.  
**The man behind the camera glanced at the time quickly and at his list to see who was supposed to come next.**

* * *

Bruce walked in cautiously, pausing in the door way and leaning back out into the corridor for his friends reassurance. He wasn't even sure as to why he was doing this whole thing again, yet once he'd noticed the man behind the camera, a wave a of guilt washed over him. _You're not going to back out of this,_ he told himself. _People have put time into this, and so will you._ He quickly sat down, wringing his hands as he looked at the camera set up they had.  
**"Why don't you introduce yourself to the camera?"**  
"I'm Bruce Banner." He said firmly, unsure of where to look at the camera, as the thing was practically huge. He managed a small smile that didn't show his 'happiness' very well, more obligation.  
**"So, Bruce, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"**  
 "Well, I've been here for 4 years now, I think. Things haven't been too bad, I've been putt-in' along." Bruce continued to fiddle with his hands, his gaze on the floor.  
**"So you're in the same year as Tony and Thor?"**  
Bruce nodded slowly, slightly lost in thought. "Yes."  
**"Do you hang around with them? They your friends?"**  
"Uh, not much of the time, no. Got a couple friends in the year below." He nodded quickly, forcing a smile as he felt a pull of embarrassment.  
**"Oh? So, who are they then?" The voice wasn't confrontational, but friendly, trying to help him out.**  
"Vision and a coupl'a others." Bruce tried to speak clearly, blankly. The desired effect wasn't exactly achieved.  
**"So, Bruce, what do you do in your spare time? What are your hobbies?"**  
"A bit of science, reading, research." Bruce mumbled, gladly moving on from the previous subject. He'd never been in abundance of friends, and he was quite proud of it.  
**"That sounds interesting. Do you have any siblings at home? Or perhaps that have left home?"**  
"No, just me. Always has been, probably always will be." His voice was rough, hoarse almost. He adjusted his glasses, pushing his sleeves up a little.  
**"Okay, final question, Bruce, then we'll let you go. What made you join the programme?"**  
Bruce paused for a moment. Was he going to be able to bluff his way through this? And if he could, why would he bother? "Look, Vision was doing it and he would be damn disappointed if I didn't, so." He shook his head, muttering under his breath.  
**"Thank you very much for your time, Bruce,"**  
Bruce smiled quickly, jumping up and walking to the door. He waved a thanks as he sped out into the corridor, readying his complaints for his awaiting friend.  
**The man behind the camera ticked his name off the list, then waited for the next.**

* * *

Clint stumbled in, attempting to readjust his hold on the stack of books. He sat down with a thud, dropping his books on the floor. "Clint Barton, reporting for duty." He joked, before mumbling an apology for his tardiness.  
**"Well, that solves the problem of introducing yourself to the camera," the man's voice emerged from behind said camera, his face still in shadow. He sounded slightly amused. "So, Clint. Tell us about yourself."**  
"Well, I'm Clint, I'm 17 and yeah." He said, chuckling slightly.  
**"How long have you been here?"**  
He scrunched his face up in thought. "I think its been 3 years, now? Too long."  
**"What friends have you got here?"**  
"Sam, Peter, Vis, Bruce. Oh, and Tony and Buck, but they're more Steve's friends."  
**"Steve? Is he... " There was a suggestive pause.**  
"Oh, he's my brother." He said quickly, not sure where the camera man was going with it.  
**"Ah. You have any more siblings? Or is it just Steve?"**  
"Nope, just Steve and I." Clint said, nodding slowly.  
**And is he your older brother?"**  
"Yeah, just a year older than me. Though a lot of people presume he's much older than he is."  
**"Do you two get along well?"**  
"Not for a long time, but since he started highschool, it's been a lot better." His voice slightly faltered as he spoke.  
**"And what are your hobbies?"**  
"Writing. Archery. Some other things." Clint spoke thoughtfully, with a tone of happiness in his voice. He got up slightly, adjusting his position on the chair.  
**"Very interesting. Use anyone special as a muse?"**  
"Not anyone in particular. Everyone, anyone." Clint said shortly, never having thought about it.  
**"But no one closer to you? Don't even have your eye on someone?"**  
Clint mused over it, blinking. He went to say something, opening his mouth, yet he shut it quickly. "No. No one."  
**There was a second pause, catching his own but continued with the questions anyway. "So why did you decide to join our project?"**  
"Saw the poster and thought what the heck, might give me a chance to get to know a coupl'a people."  
**"Well we're glad to have you join us!"**  
"Glad to be 'ere..."  
**"Thank you for coming through. We'll see you soon."**  
Clint got up, managing to haul his books up from the ground. He saluted swiftly on his way out, sliding his hand on the doorway as he walked through it.  
**The cameraman messed a bit with the focus and waited for the final person to come through**

* * *

Steve ducked into the room, waving at the camera man before sitting down into the chair. After kicking his legs out in front of him, he fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket, waiting for the man in front of him to speak.  
**"Hello. Would you like to introduce yourself?"**  
Steve smiled, extending a hand to the man hidden behind the camera. "Steven Grant Rogers."  
**The man was a bit surprised at the offered hand but accepted it anyway. "Pleasure to meet you. What can you tell me about yourself?"**  
"Well, I'm a senior here - well, my fourth year." Steve said, his voice confident even though he was unsure of the intention behind the question.  
**"And how about your hobbies? What do you do between classes?"**  
"Got a coupl'a friends, so I stick 'round then for most've the time. Play the occasional game of football." Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, biting his lip slightly.  
**"And who are those friends?"**  
Nat:    "Buck, Tony, Sam, Bruce." Steve nodded slowly, his eyes on the hidden face of the man in front of him.  
**"And... do you have anyone special? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"**  
"No, not at this moment." Steve said, getting slightly lost in thought before shaking it off, slapping himself internally.  
**"I spoke to your brother, just a few minutes ago. He seems like a nice kid, how do you two get along?"**  
"We've always been just fine. Ups and downs, but hey. We're brothers."  
**"Understandable. So how old are you?"**  
"Eighteen."  
**"Are you looking forward to the end of school? Or are you going to miss it here?"**  
"I'm definitely going to miss it. But I think it'll be for the better. Change always is, right?"  
**"Absolutely. At least you'll get to document this year. Why did you decide to help us?"**  
"Thought I'd be a good way to finish the year." Steve pressed his lips together.  
**"Thank you for your time, Steve."**  
"You're welcome." He nodded, standing and shaking the mans hand once again before striding out of the room.  
**The camera man reached up and turned off the camera, clicking the lights back on as he packed it away.**

* * *

**These are the students whose lives we will be looking through their eyes at for the next academic year. Bruce, Clint, Thor, Tony, and Steve. Look out for the next episode; coming soon!**


	2. Episode Two: Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cameras are escorted around the school by Debate Team Head "Fury" and Bruce for Orientation Day

**"It's Orientation Day. We're following Bruce and his fellow students as he shows the new students around the school." The camera pans around the room where the students are gathered, then zooms to catch Bruce. "Bruce! Tell us more about Orientation!"**  
"Well," He takes his glasses off, folding them carefully. "Just gives them a chance to get used to the school, get a feel of the classes, all that." He smiles before turning his attention back to the students.  
**The camera pans out to capture most of the students, but still keeps Bruce in-shot.**  
The students look around interestedly, but one student taps Bruce on the shoulder.  
Bruce spins around, a warm smile dancing on his lips.  
"Hi!" The boy grins at him, glasses perched on his nose and brown hair haywire. "Are you Bruce? Bruce Banner?"  
"Yes, hello. And you are...?" Bruce held out his hand in a welcoming gesture, noticing the eagerness in the student infront of him.  
"Peter! Peter Parker! I'm Phil's brother!" Peter beamed as he shook his hand. "Your science is extraordinary! A fascinating read!"  
"Thank you, Peter. I never knew Phil had a brother! I take it you are part of the orientation group?" He said, easily noticing the resemblance.  
"Yes!" Peter grinned, then his face turned more serious. "How big is the science department here?"  
"Come on, come on! We've got to get this damn tour on the road!" A loud call came from another experienced student.  
**The second camera panned around to show who had been talking.**  
Peter turned around as another voice cut through all of the questions he wanted to ask, almost bouncing from excitement  
"We can talk about the science department when we GET to the science department!" The senior yelled.  
"Aww, but Nick!" Peter whined at his brother's friend. "It's Bruce! Bruce doesn't mind, do you, Bruce?"  
"Alright, alright Nick. There's plenty of time." He said, chuckling slightly before turning to Peter. "I'll tell you on the way. It's actually quite impressive."  
Nick rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Well I mind, you brat. You think I want to spend my entire day here?"  
Peter bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Niiiiiiick," he whined, but was convinced by Bruce. "Okay, great!"  
Bruce turned to Nick, giving him a sympathetic look. Nick was overreacting slightly, but Parker did need to pipe down. "You got the others ready, Fury?"  
"Of course I do. They've been ready for the last century. So if we could just get a move on..."  
Peter seemed to notice that he wasn't really wanted to ask questions right now and stopped bouncing, retreating back into the other students, turning virtually invisible and blending in like his brother was so good at.  
"Well look at that, I can hear my own thoughts again." He grumbled and turn to start leading the group, beckoning Bruce with him.

 **The main camera followed Bruce, but the secondary trailed Nick. The cameraman asked, "Why does he call you 'Fury'?"**  
"Piss me off. Find out." He invited, glancing back at the camera flatly  
**"How old are you, Nick?"**  
Bruce turned around when he noticed Peter gone, yet continued along, unable to hold back a grin as he heard Nick snapping at the cameraman.  
"18." He answered shortly. "Anyway if I'm done being interrogated, this here's the arts wing."  
"Is there photography?" Peter asked quietly from behind Bruce.  
"I believe there is a photography lab, yet I'm not sure. Art has never been a strong point of mine." Bruce shot a glare at Nick, wanting to pull him aside and tell him to shut it, but he knew it wouldn't go well.  
"'Kay," Peter nodded, dissolving into the crowd again.  
Nick glanced back at Bruce, lofting an eyebrow challengingly at the glare but continued with the tour anyway. "Each wing has its own bulletin board for clubs. So if any of you want to sign up, check here. Don't start asking upper classmen. If were not in the club, we won't know shit about it."  
**"How long have you been at this school, Nick?"**  
"Moved around a lot as a kid. So I came here two years ago." He sighed. "What is this even for? What's with the questions and the camera?"  
**"'Through Their Eyes', a TV show documenting the lives of students at high school. Bruce is one of five main focuses."**  
"C'mon, Nick. It's for some school project. Just go along with it, it won't kill you." Bruce explained.  
Nick groaned but let it be, continuing with the tour, tone noticeably more annoyed. Being on camera was not a favorite thing of his.  
**"What's your favourite part of high school?"**  
"Not the people. That's for sure. Most are stupid or annoying but I do enjoy the dynamic. You can learn a lot just by looking...and there's a pretty good government and debate department." Nick decided, still keeping his eyes forward.  
**"You said most; what friends do you have here?"**  
"The little Peter squirt's brother, Phil, then Rogers, Barton and a close friend who moved away recently, Hill."  
**"You have your eye on any of them for something... more?"**  
"No. Have more important things to deal with than that."  
**"What are your hobbies?"**  
"Hobbies...I'm head of the debate team and captain of the martial arts team," he listed off.  
**"Martial arts... very interesting. How did you get into that?"**  
"My parents are military. Grew up around the stuff," he shrugged.  
**"Do you think you'll follow in their footsteps?"**  
"Already know I am. Military as well as Uni. I'll be working through both next year."  
**"What are you going to study?"**  
"I'm going to go for double major in political science and languages, maybe try and get a minor in psychology just for the people skills. Might shoot for the CIA after my service...who knows." He gave a mysterious smirk, looking briefly at the camera man.  
**"Sounds like you've got your whole life planned."**  
"I like to have a set plan in life."  
**"It's a good thing to have."**  
Nick nodded lazily and shouldered a set of doors open, letting the crowd head through.  
**The cameras followed the two guides dutifully.**  
Peter was swept up by the crowd, keeping out of the way.

"Okay. So this up ahead is the government and history wing. This is also where the debate room is." He stated, this area he knew much too well.  
Peter shied into the middle of the group; if his brother was anywhere, he'd be here.  
**The camera panned the room, catching a shot of the man emerging from a door to the right.**  
Phil smiled as he recognised the group, scanning them for his brother. "Welcome to History! And Government and Debate, but everyone calls it History most of the time,"  
Nick glanced over, not that surprised to see him and frowned. "What are you doing here, you over-achiever?"  
"Dropped Peter off, thought I might as well do some work," Phil shrugged at his friend. "How did you get suckered into this?"  
"Phil." Bruce nodded, smiling and extending a hand.  
"Apparently I'm good at leading people and keeping them in line." He stated, leaning back and glancing at the crowd, making sure people were paying attention.  
"Hi, Bruce," Phil smiled, shaking his hand, then looked back at Nick. "It's because you look terrifying," he grinned.  
Nick just shrugged, not denying it.  
**"Hello, Phil, is it? Would you like to share a bit about yourself?"**  
"Yeah, Phil Coulson. Well, I'm classed as a nerd, I guess. Comic fanatic," he explained with a smile.  
**"And how long have you been in this school?"**  
"This is my fourth and final year," Phil replied easily.  
**"Have plans for next year?"**  
"I'm going to do the same as Nick - military and university at the same time."  
Pete caught sight of his brother and ducked out of view, making his way to the back.  
**"What do you plan on studying?"**  
"I'm not entirely sure," Phil said slowly. "But I have been looking at Law."  
**"Brave choice. Do you enjoy school here?"**  
"Thanks," Phil laughed. "And yeah, it's okay. I mean, it's not perfect, but schools never are."  
**"How long have you and Fury known each other?"**  
Phil laughed out loud. "Fury?" He chuckled, looking at Nick.  
Nick offered a dull shrug, not going to say anything against the name  
"A while," Phil nodded, his laughter turning into a grin. "A good while."  
**"So what are your hobbies? In any clubs?"**  
"Lots of clubs: debate, chess, bit of martial arts, Spanish, French, German, Russian, History, and I'm fairly sure there's a couple I've forgotten," Phil smiled.  
**"Must be hard to balance everything!"**  
"Not really. I'm so organised it drives my frinds nuts sometimes, but it's hard for Pete when I don't have enough time for him, too," Phil admitted.  
**"Well good luck with everything!"**  
"Thank you!" Phil smiled, taking another look around for his brother. Peter ducked down so his height wouldn't make him conspicuous. Bruce spotted Peter hiding, yet didn't react, just letting a small smile form on his lips to reassure the boy.  
Peter shrugged innocently, mouthing, "Don't tell Phil!"  
Bruce shook his head, looking down and mouthing "I won't." The relationship Peter had with his brother confused Bruce, yet he couldn't tell what it was that was so strange.  
"Thank you," Peter mouthed back.  
"We've only covered half the school, people! And I'd rather get back to the entrance before ALL the food is gone!"  
Phil nodded. "I'll see you later, Fury," he grinned, then leaned closer. "Keep an eye out for Pete for me? He's avoiding me again..."  
"Yeah, got it. He's not going anywhere." Nick agreed under his breath.  
"Thanks," Phil murmured, then waved goodbye and retreated to his books again.

 **The cameras watched him go, then refocused their attention on Nick.**  
Peter saw his brother go and straightened up a bit, returning to his normal, lanky height. Nick glanced back at the young boy with a scowl. He knew Phil got a bit worried whenever he started to hide like that. Peter ducked his head a little and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"Anyway. Off we go, move along...stop staring at things! You're gonna be here for the next four years!" Nick called, beckoning everyone after him.  
Bruce followed him, shaking his head slowly. Nick was unlike any other, he was practically like a teacher around here. He didn't take orders - no, he gave them. Pete was pulled along by the crowd; the only reason he hadn't tried to sneak off was that they hadn't seen science yet. Nick sighed to himself, he wished he hadn't been roped into this but oh well. He was stuck with it now and it gave him a good chance to meet the new meat. "Down this way is the maths and science department. Some of the bigger labs are elsewhere though."  
Peter perked up a little, peeking in through the doors.  
"There are signs all over the place saying NOT to blow things up. Follow those." Nick said with a pointed glare at Bruce.  
Peter had his nose pressed up against one of the windows on the lab door, not listening to Nick.  
**The cameras zoomed in on the signs, and one turned to Bruce. "Why the signs? Surely it's evident?"**  
"Well, when we first arrived, it obviously wasn't. We had more than a few accidents." Bruce said, chuckling at the memory.  
**"How serious?"**  
"They, uh-" Bruce looked down, grinning. "They had to rebuild part of the laboratory."  
**"Wow, that's quite an accident. Did you cause it?"**  
"Damn right it was quite the accident. I nearly lost my eye! Still can't see quite right." Nick grumbled angrily.  
**The second camera zoomed in on Nick.**  
Peter slipped inside the lab to take a closer look, closing the door quietly and subtly behind him.  
"Was I the sole cause? No. Did I cause it?" Bruce looked up to the cameraman, a smirk on his face. "Yes."  
**"Who else was involved?" The cameraman asked, intrigued.**  
"Wouldn't want to ruin anyone's reputation, now, would I?" Bruce raised his eyebrows, his tone giving away his lack of seriousness.  
**"Would you?"**  
"No, not at all." Bruce shook his head, losing the joking manner.  
**"It's good to know that you're considerate of other people."**  
Bruce nodded, now confused. He shook it off, turning his focus back to the students.  
**The cameras drew back for the tour to continue.**  
"We're missing someone." Nick stated flatly, crossing his arms  
Peter slipped subtly out of the lab, trying to melt into the crowd; he failed, tripping over someone's outstretched leg and falling with a loud thud, knocking into several people. Bruce immediately rushed to the boy, dropping to the floor to help him up before anyone saw. Peter was flushed as he got up, and the laughter didn't exactly help. He dusted himself off.  
"Thanks," he muttered, deadly embarrassed.  
"On your feet kid?" Nick called. "Find the labs that interesting?"  
"Yeah," Peter mumbled, looking at his feet, bright red as he stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Then let's get a move on, shall we?"  
Peter nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose again.  
"C'mon, Nick." Bruce said, his hands on his hips. "Give the kid a break."  
He hesitated but finally nodded slowly "just don't leave my tour group again. Got it?"  
Peter nodded, not wanting to get into even more trouble by protesting. He was just interested, and it hadn't hurt anyone, but he shouldn't have, and now Phil could find out...

"Well this is just about the end. Gyms the end out of the tour. Finally." Nick huffed, shoving the door open  
Peter traipsed along at the back, dejected. He fiddled with a paperclip as he walked along, twisting the metal between his long fingers.  
Nick stepped aside, letting all the kids file in. "And this is the end! It's a gym, there's welcome to school food over there. Knock yourselves out."  
Peter hung around the edges but away from Nick and Bruce. Bruce backed to the corner of the room, watching the room fill. The whole day had reminded him of when he first arrived - the excitement, the anxiety. Nick wandered around the crowd, saying a few words to any teachers he had gotten close to over the years.  
**The cameras perused the crowd at their leisure.  
** There wasn't much else to be done, Nick acknowledged as he looked around. Some students or their parents went to talk to administrators before heading home, to prepare for their first year of high school.

Peter sat in the corner waiting for Phil. Sure enough, a minute later, his brother walked in the door. Phil looked around for Nick, who was generally easier to find than Pete. His friend had gotten into a deep conversation with the teacher who led the debate team, standing relatively close to the entrance door of the gym; Phil waited for him to finish his conversation, staying close to catch him as he finished. The teacher finally got drawn away by another so Nick turned away to face Phil.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. How's he been? What did he do that made him hide?" Phil asked, jumping straight in.  
"Could be better," was the reply. "But you know why, didn't want to talk."  
"Do you know where he is?" Phil looked around for Peter but couldn't see him anywhere.  
"I don't know. Kid slipped out right after the tour ended, but I didn't see him leave so he's still here."  
"Okay. Thanks, Nick. See you later," Phil saluted as he walked off to find Peter. He soon found him; his brother tried to escape but Phil caught him by the arm and sat him down, sitting opposite and talking quietly with him. Nick wandered around a bit more until most people had left and he decided to head home. Phil was still talking when Nick left, and finished the conversation by hugging his brother tightly. Peter followed him when he stood up to leave, racing him to Lola, Phil's red '62 Corvette, perking up finally.  
**The cameras wrapped up that day's filming as the gym's occupants were filtered out, and packed up, ready to film the next day.**


End file.
